A Night Out
by tmntyyh
Summary: Ron goes out of the castle for some alone time, but is found by Draco. As the night unfolds, Draco finds out that he might loose Ron. Or will they gain something else? Warnings are inside.
1. Chapter One

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. I wish I owned Draco and Ron, but I don't…unfortunately.

Warning: this has very little action, and I'm talking about fighting action…pervs. Tons of OOC.

_Thoughts_

Ron was sitting near the edge of the lake. After Harry and everyone else in Gryffindor Tower went to sleep, Ron snuck out like he normally did to get some peace. He knew that he would have to get back in soon if he wanted to sleep at all, but a few more minutes wouldn't kill him. After those few minutes were up, Ron kept a small watch with him; Ron got up to leave but was stopped by Draco. "What are you doing out here Weasel?" Draco sneered.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, I did nothing wrong," Ron said as he began to walk away. He was stopped when a hand grabbed the back of his robes and pulled him backwards.

"Answer me, you filthy git," Draco said. _Don't make me hurt you Ron. I don't want to, but I wont let you hurt yourself. Just tell me what you were doing._

"Get your hands off me," Ron growled as he removed Draco's hands from the back collar of his robes. _Why the fuck do you care? Your sexy, but you can be annoying at times…like now for instance. I didn't break any rules…did I? Just let me leave already._

"Don't talk to me like that!" Draco growled as he tackled Ron. Forgetting their wands, their wrestled each other, turning around and punching until they landed in the lake. Draco was the first one to surface, followed by a very angry Ron.

"That's it!" Ron yelled. He started to swim at Draco who swam away and managed to just barely keep away. Ron stopped when he realized how far from the shore they were. "Shit!" Draco stopped swimming and looked back. Right that second, Ron turned around to face Draco. "Look what you did!"

"Me! Last I checked; you were the one chasing after me!" Draco called back. "I'm going inside before I catch cold." Draco swam to Ron, who glared at him the whole time.

"Stupid, bloody prat," Ron muttered. Before he could even swim to the shore, he was pulled under. Draco looked back and saw the whole thing. Draco dove under and looked for Ron. _Where are you! Don't you dare die on me!_ Draco finally saw Ron, who was being pulled under while he struggled, but Draco ran out of air. After getting another breath, Draco dove back to where he last saw Ron. He found that whatever was pulling Ron had stopped; he swam over. Ron was now unconscious, and Draco found that it was a giant squid holding Ron under. Draco grabbed the tentacle and was trying to pull it off. After a while of tugging, Draco had gotten enough distance between the tentacle and Ron. Draco grabbed Ron and swam as fast as he could to the surface. He swam to the shore as he pulled Ron. When he got there, he found that Ron wasn't breathing.

"Don't you die on me!" Draco yelled as he started to become frantic. _Remember… what do Muggles do when this happens? That's it! _Draco place Ron on his back and he pushed down on his chest, then he breathed down Ron's throat. After doing this for a while, Draco began to panic. _Why isn't he breathing! Wake up! I never meant for this to happen, you can't leave me, Ron. Please wake up…I love you._ Draco put his lips to Ron's and breathed in again. Ron started to cough up water as his blue eyes opened.

"What happened?" Ron asked weakly, not fully remembering.

"You're awake!" Draco yelled as he hugged Ron. Hearing Draco's voice, Ron full snapped out of it.

"Umm, why are you hugging me?" Ron asked as he tried to figure out a way to get Draco to stop.

"Just be grateful that you're alive." Draco muttered.

"You…you saved me?" Draco let go of Ron and looked him in the eyes.

"You're alive aren't you?"

"But you hate me."

"Not really…okay, not at all."

"Since when?"

"Since when what?"

"Did you not hate me?"

"Last year."

"Why don't you hate me?"

"I can't tell you."

"…Why?"

"You really want to know?"

"No, I'm asking for Harry. What do you think!"

"Fine, but you laugh and I'll kill you."

"I wont."

"I…um, well…you see…I love you."

"Really?"

"Don't sound so shocked."

"Well, I am, but that's 'cause, I love you." Draco was staring Ron in the eyes and saw that he wasn't lying.

"Good." Before Ron could even say anything, Draco grabbed him and kissed him roughly. Ron was slowly being pushed back to the ground, but he didn't mind. Draco began to undress Ron while his lips were still on top of Ron's. Ron noticed what Draco was doing, so he decided to do the same to Draco. Soon, both teens were naked and kissing each other on the ground. Draco stopped kissing Ron's lips, and began to work on his collarbone. Soon Draco was kissing, licking, and biting Ron all over.

"I need you Draco," Ron moaned. Draco took to of his fingers and began to lubricate them. He put one of the digits into Ron's entrance. Ron hissed but slowly got used to it. Slowly, Draco kept adding digits, and moving them, until he reached three. Draco removed his fingers and replaced them with his member. He thrusted into Ron, who began to moan in pleasure. Draco did this until he cummed into Ron and Ron cummed on his stomach. Draco collapsed on Ron.

"We should go," Draco said in between gasps of breath. "But I plan on doing this again."

"So do I," Ron said as they started to get up and get dressed. They went to castle, but when Ron turned to walk up the stairs, Draco smacked his ass playfully. Ron looked back and Draco winked to him.

Review to tell me what you though, and if I should add more.


	2. Chapter Two

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters mentioned in this story. I wish I owned Draco and Ron, but I don't…unfortunately.

Warning: this has very little action, and I'm talking about fighting action…pervs. Tons of OOC.

Thoughts 

Ron walked up the many stairs that lead to Gryffindor Tower in a daze. All he remembered about the trip up was the sound of his wet shoes squishing as they met the polished floors. Ron yawned when he reached the portrait that blocked the entrance. Ron said the password, and after a while of arguing about where he was, he walked into the common room. "I need to sleep," Ron muttered to himself. Not even bothering to go all the way to the Boys Dorm, Ron passed out on the couch. Ron woke up to the feeling of being shaken. "What?" Ron asked when he woke.

"Where were you?" Harry asked. Ron noticed that it was Harry after a few minutes.

"On the couch…sleepin'," Ron muttered as he began to go back to sleep.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled. Ron was dragged beck awake due to the shaking.

"Can' ya let a guy sleep?" Ron slurred. Ron began to regain his vision as he looked around the common room.

"Not till you tell us where you were," Nevill said. Ron noticed that all of the boys that he shared a dorm with were there, along with Ginny.

"Drowning in the lake," Ron replied as he yawned. "What time is it?"

"Drowning!" everyone yelled. Ron blinked fast for a while.

"Do you have to make me go deaf?" Ron asked while he put a finger in his ear and twisted it for a while before taking it out.

"Sorry mate," Harry said.

"Why were you drowning?" Hermione asked, tapping her foot while concern was in her eyes.

"Dra- Malfoy and I were fighting, he ended up rolling me in the lake. I swam after him to strangle him. Something grabbed me and pulled me in the lake. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, with D- Malfoy looking at me," Ron said, not telling them the whole story.

"But why were you outside in the first place?" Seamus asked.

"Fresh air," Ron said as he shrugged and gave them a look that said "Why else".

"Wait…Malfoy saved you?" Harry said, looking at Ron like he turned into Voldemort. "And didn't try to kill you afterwards?"

"He didn't try to kill me," Ron said as he yawned. "Anyone planning on telling me what time it is? And what I have for class first tomorrow?"

"Ron, you have a bruise on your left cheekbone, and its Double Potions," Nevill said.

"Great, just what I need, Snape," Ron moaned. "For twice as long!"

"Come on, we should all get some sleep," Hermione said. Hermione and Ginny went to the Girls Dorm while Harry and the others went into the Boys…well, until they notice Ron wasn't coming.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. Nevill and Seamus shrugged. They went back to the Common Room to find a sleeping Ron. "Ron." Harry said as he shook his head.

"Come on," Nevill said as he took Ron's upper body, while Seamus lifted Ron's lower. They carried Ron to the Boys Dorm where they rested Ron on his bed.

"Night," everyone said to each other after they tucked Ron in. Ron awoke to the sound of birds.

"Damn birds," Ron growled as he rolled onto his stomach and covered the back of his head with his pillow.

"Ron," Harry called as he shook Ron lightly.

"Damn, first it's the birds, now you," Ron moaned as he got out of bed. Harry could describe the way Ron looked in two words: like hell. "Now I have to deal with, damn, fuckin' Snape."

"It could be worse," Harry said as Ron got changed.

"How?" Ron asked as they headed out of the Dorn and into the Common Room.

"Well, I could not have been there, Hermione could have lectured us all day, and they could have cancelled Breakfast."

"There is plenty of time in the day still."

"Lighten up."

"Not until Snape is fired and we don't have to go to Double potions." Ron yawned.

"Come on, we have to get to Breakfast…maybe that will wake you up."

"Fred and George couldn't even fully wake me up, Breakfast has no chance."

"Come on!" Harry and Ron went down the stairs that lead to the Entrance Hall. Harry and Ron sat next to Hermione, while Ron continued to yawn.

"Good morning." Hermione said cheerfully.

"I wish," Ron said as he yawned.

"What's so wrong with it?" Harry said, just to hear what Ron would say.

"Simple. I ain't sleeping," Ron said with a grin before he yawned again.

"Mail's here." Hermione said as the owls flew in. A letter came from Ron by a mysterious, brown owl.

"Who's that from?" Harry asked.

"Don' know. I'll read it when I'm fully awake," Ron said as he put it in his pocket.

"Like in Double Potions with Harry and I?" Hermione asked.

"Would Snape give Harry and me candy?"

"Don't count on it!" Harry and Ron said at the same time.

Review for more, if you want it. I don't really care…it means more sleep, for me anyways.


End file.
